<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Day Before. by Invader_Johnny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420403">The Day Before.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invader_Johnny/pseuds/Invader_Johnny'>Invader_Johnny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Victorious (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Femslash Friday</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invader_Johnny/pseuds/Invader_Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone else can have the 14th to be all "Lovey Dovey" but Jade and Tori will always have the 13th.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tori Vega/Jade West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Day Before.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author Notes: This idea is a surprising sequel to my story "Friday the 13th; Performance Overload", in which Jade went far and beyond to protect Tori from herself, in here, while Jade came to have some resentment after what happened, Tori came to see the day, not as "bad luck" but rather a representation of how much Jade loves her since it has been stated that Friday the 13th to be Jade's favorite holiday.</p>
<p>So it makes sense that Tori is going to return the favor, so read and enjoy and for this story to make sense, this story will take place on a Friday for obvious reasons, heh.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can see you Vega.” Jade said with an eye roll. “If you want to be sneaky around me, you still have a long way to go before you can surprise me.”</p>
<p>“What if I<em> wasn’t</em> trying to surprise you?” Tori huffed. “I have been looking all over for you…. So tell me Jade, what’s with the twisted game of hide and seek?””</p>
<p>“It’s hardly hiding since I knew sooner or later you would come to <em>our</em> closet.”</p>
<p>“It’s the <em>Janitor’s</em> closet.”</p>
<p>“As if Vega!” Jade wiggled her eyebrows. “Everyone knows we took ownership of this place ever since we started dating.”</p>
<p>“Semantics aside…” Tori said with blushed at what her girlfriend was implying. “Why are you hiding here, don’t you know what today is?”</p>
<p>“Friday the 13.” The Goth shrugged. “So what?”</p>
<p><strong><em>“So… WHAT?!”</em></strong> The Latina bellowed in shock, kneeling to Jade’s level and putting her hand over her forehead. “You don’t seem have a fever…. Baby… Are you ok?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine.”</p>
<p>“I hardly think so.” Tori narrowed her eyes and she puts her hands over her hips.  “If you were <em>fine</em>, then you would be out there in the cafeteria laughing your butt off at our classmates getting some bad luck and trust me, there’s <em>plenty</em> of that going on.”</p>
<p>“I’ll watch all that on The Slap later.” Jade muttered, being more preoccupied with tearing apart a bunch of Heart shaped Valentine Day cards.</p>
<p>What Tori noticed was that in each of these cards had Cat’s face, so her actions were like killing two birds with one stone as the Latina knew how much Jade hated Valentine’s Day (which was tomorrow) and that she still held a grudge against Cat after what happened last Friday the…. “</p>
<p><em>“Ohhh.”</em> Tori thought, finally realizing what was going on. “Jade… This wouldn’t have anything to do with what happened a few months ago? With the showcase you put together that night... Which date was it?” She asked rhetorically, putting a finger on her chin pretending to think.” Oh yeah… Friday the 13<sup>th</sup>.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare bring that up!”</p>
<p>
  <em>“Bingo!”</em>
</p>
<p>Jade started to cut Cat’s face into smaller pieces.”</p>
<p>“Where did you even get these many cards?” Tori asked curiously. “Valentine’s Day isn’t until tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“I stole them from Robbie.” The Thespian answered flatly. “He planned to give them all to that redhead menace tomorrow,  I don’t know whether to admire his determination or creped out by his crush towards… <em>Cat.</em>”</p>
<p>“Jade, you can’t be mad at Cat forever… It was an honest mistake.”</p>
<p>“Just because you forgave her Vega, it doesn’t mean<strong><em> I</em></strong> have to! Need I remind you that <em>“honest mistake” </em>Jade used air quotes angrily. “Not only got you high because of those damn mushrooms but nearly got you hurt who knows how many times, not to mention almost got you <strong><em>expelled! </em></strong>So excuse me if I’m not in any mood to let bygones be bygones anytime soon!”</p>
<p>“She misses you baby.”</p>
<p>“Has Cat been talking to you?!” The Thespian asked with fire in her eyes. “I warned her to not come within thirty feet of you <strong><em>or else!</em></strong> Oh<strong><em>, I’M GOING TO KILL HER!”</em></strong></p>
<p>Before Jade could get out of the Janitor’s closet with the intention of giving the redhead the meaning of <em>“bad luck”,</em> Tori grabbed her wrist, preventing her from causing any harm to their friend.</p>
<p>“Jade… Baby as much as I appreciate your concern towards me…” Tori said. “You can’t be mad at Cat for the rest of your life.”</p>
<p>“I’m not going to be mad at her for the rest of <strong><em>my</em></strong> life.” Jade corrected. “Just for the rest of <strong><em>her </em></strong>life, and is going to end very soon <strong><em>when</em></strong> I get my hands on her.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you mean <strong><em>if</em></strong>?”</p>
<p><strong><em>“NO! I MEAN WHEN!”</em></strong> Jade shouted. “The moment I see her, she’s as good as dead! It’s not only her fault that she ruined my favorite time of the year but also very nearly put you in the hospital!”</p>
<p>“But I was ok by the end of the night!” Tori said. “And all because of you Jade! You kept me safe at every turn!”</p>
<p>“<em>Almost</em> at every turn.” Jade corrected bitterly. “You kept pulling the disappearing act until I found you too little too late in front of everyone on stage making a fool of yourself… Good thing everyone thought you were just acting like a lunatic!”</p>
<p>“I still can’t believe I was a hit.” Tori said. “But right now it’s not the time to think about that, what’s done is done and come on Jade, It’s Cat we’re talking about here, we both know her, and she would never do anything on purpose to hurt anyone.”</p>
<p>“Like that makes the situation any better!” Jade snarled. “And why the hell are you defending her?!”</p>
<p>“Because I hate the thought of you being angry with your best friend!” Tori replied honestly. “Come on Jade, do you really want to lose a friendship over me? I mean, you could, but would you really want to?”</p>
<p>“You’re my girlfriend!” Jade said, crossing her arms. “Cat got you in a situation that could’ve ended badly at any given moment! I can’t just let that slide.”</p>
<p>“So are you saying that if I had unintentionally put Cat in harm’s way <strong><em>THEN</em></strong> would you let things slide?”</p>
<p>Just as Jade was about to say something, she shut her mouth, mostly because she knew she would be mad if Cat had gotten hurt.</p>
<p>… And Tori knew it as well.</p>
<p>“Goddamn it Vega!” Jade cursed annoyed. “Why do you have to give people second chances?!”</p>
<p>“Because I like to think there’s some good in everyone.” Tori replied. “If I didn’t do than then <em>we</em> wouldn’t be a thing.”</p>
<p>“Someday, someone is going to take advantage of that heart of gold of yours.” The Thespian said with an eye roll. “Mark my word.”</p>
<p>“And I know you’ll be there to protect me like you did that Friday night.”</p>
<p>“You damn right I will!” Jade growled. “Like hell if I’m going to let the girl I love get sucked into some twisted ploy by some future bastard that will lose his unlucky charms by my very rusty pair of scissors.”</p>
<p>It was at this moment that the Goth took a good look at her girlfriend who was gapping back at her.</p>
<p>“What?” She asked. “Do I have something on my face?”</p>
<p>“You love me?”</p>
<p>Jade’s eyes widened, she didn’t realized she <strong><em>finally</em></strong> said the forbidden L word, up to this point, Tori had ever heard the word “like” or “fond of” but now… Now it was the big word she had waited to hear for so long.</p>
<p>“Oh um… Did I say love?”</p>
<p>“You did.” Tori confirmed with a smile so wide it would put any given by The Joker to shame. “And you <em>can’t</em> take it back.”</p>
<p><em>“Translation; I better <strong>NOT</strong> take it back.” </em>Jade thought <em>“Not that I would want, because damn it… I do love her after all.”</em></p>
<p>That realization hit <strong><em>hard.</em></strong></p>
<p>
  <em>“I love her…. I’m in love with Tori Freaking Vega.”</em>
</p>
<p>Both girls looked at each other, this was no doubt an important moment in their relationship, while Jade was slowly coming to terms what it would meant for them, Tori on her part was mentally squealing joyfully, after all she had waited so long to hear those three little words that meant so much to her.</p>
<p>“I love you too Jade.”</p>
<p>“I know Vega… I know.”</p>
<p>Jade’s arms wrapping around Tori’s waist while the Latina wrapped her arms around her neck, both their bodies in a loving embrace as their faces were getting closer and closer to the kiss they both wanted,  but unfortunately for them, life has funny way of messing around with people and this was one of those cases as their lips were inches apart, an unwelcomed Redhead burst into the closet.</p>
<p><strong><em>“TORI!”</em></strong> Cat bellowed eagerly. “Did you talk to Jade yet? Is she going to forgive me?”</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>“CAT! WHAT THE HELL?!”</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>“GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!”</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>“EEP! SORRY!” </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>The petite teen ran out of the closet as fast as her legs would allow, especially after seeing the angry glares from her friends.</p>
<p>“How did she find us?”</p>
<p>“Like I said before Vega.” Jade grunted in annoyance. “<em>Everyone</em> in school knows this is basically out closet so go figure that redheaded annoyance would finally get a clue and started looking for us here… Damn it.”</p>
<p>“Are you going to forgive her now?”</p>
<p>“You know, I <em>was</em>.” She replied but after she killed our mood, I’m going to hold a grudge against her for a while longer.”</p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>“Come again?”</p>
<p>“It’s one thing accidentally getting me high with her mushroom soup.” Tori said seriously. “After all, I had you looking out for me so I wasn’t in too much danger and no one was in control of the situation but her barging in when we were having a moment, <strong><em>THAT</em></strong> I can’t forgive so quickly! So you can stay angry with her for as long as you want and you know what? I second that emotion.”</p>
<p>“My, my, my Vega.” Jade said wickedly. “Who knew you had a spiteful bone? Not going to lie, I like this side of you it <em>almost</em> makes you more attractive.”</p>
<p>“If you are trying to get me hot and bothered, baby.” Tori said with an eye roll. “You are doing terrible job.”</p>
<p>“Is that so?” She asked teasingly. “Then I supposed, I’m going to have to try harder?”</p>
<p>“Tempting but right now it’s neither the time nor the place.” Tori replied sadly, only for her eyes to sparkle. “Unless…”</p>
<p>“Unless what?”</p>
<p>“¿Quieres ir de pinta?”</p>
<p>“Say what now? Jade asked annoyed. “Vega, in English! Just because I know Spanish, it doesn’t mean I’m entirely fluent with the language.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, I just got inspired for a moment.” Tori replied with some embarrassment. “I asked you if you wanted to play hooky.”</p>
<p> “<em>You</em>… Sweet Sally Peaches want to<em> skip</em> school?”</p>
<p>“Hey if you don’t want to…” The Latina shrugged. “We can just go to Sikowitz class which if I’m not mistaken is going to start soon.”</p>
<p>“We can sneak out if you follow my lead Vega.”</p>
<p>“This will be a lot of fun.”</p>
<p>“My, aren’t you bold for someone who has never played hooky in her life.”</p>
<p>“How do you know I never skipped school?”</p>
<p>“Well…. Have you?” Jade asked with a raised eyebrow.”</p>
<p>“Um… No.” Tori lowered her head. “Still… I would appreciate if you didn’t just assume things about me.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t assuming, I was guessing.” Jade smirked “There’s a different Vega, now keep quiet and follow me.”</p>
<p>Both girls didn’t have any trouble reaching the parking lot, except for seeing Cat who almost (unintentionally)  ruined their escapade had they not given her a silent glare telling her to <em>“be quiet” </em>which she miraculously understood but was still innocent to think.</p>
<p>
  <em>“What did I do?”</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Once they were out of school grounds Jade took a quick glance at her girlfriend, making sure to keep both eyes on the road.</p>
<p>“So… Where to Vega?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“What you mean you don’t know?!” Jade asked. “Sneaking out was your idea!”</p>
<p>“Hey calm down!” Tori said with her arms ups. “This is my first time skipping, I only wanted to get you out of the closet so…”</p>
<p>“Tor, <em>we</em> are already out of the closet.”</p>
<p>“Not what I was referring to!” Tori snapped. “You know what I mean!”</p>
<p>“I do.” Jade snickered. “It’s just too much fin getting under your skin my dear Vega.”</p>
<p>“Two can play at that game West!”</p>
<p>“Is that so?” She teased. “Then by all means, give me your best shot.”</p>
<p>“Oh I will.” Tori smirked. “Now, here’s the deal, if you can keep yourself from teasing me for the rest of the car ride, I’ll give you a reward… One you’ll love to unwrap.”</p>
<p>“Vega, I already saw you naked.”</p>
<p>“True but you <em>haven’t</em> played with me.”</p>
<p><em>“Say what?!”</em> This took the Thespian by surprise who gave her girlfriend a serious look. “Vega… Are you sure?”</p>
<p>“You don’t want you?” Tori asked awkwardly. “If you don’t want to we can do something else?”</p>
<p>“No… I mean Yes!... I mean… Vega… This is big.” Jade said seriously. “You don’t give <strong><em>that</em></strong> to just anyone, it’s something you want to share it with someone special… You sure you want to give it to <strong><em>me</em></strong>?”</p>
<p>“I’m sure.” The Latina answered, holding her girlfriend’s hand. “I trust you and I know you’ll be gentle.”</p>
<p>“I will.” Jade said, kissing Tori’s hand. “I promise, but I have to ask, what brought this on? Surely it isn’t a spur of the moment decision… Is it Vega?”</p>
<p>“Nope.” The Latina said. “I have been giving this some thought for a while and I came to a conclusion, I want us to take the next step in our relationship… But that doesn’t mean I want to pressure you, I know this is a big deal and I don’t want you to think you have to do it now, we can do it when we’re both ready, you know what? Just forget I said anything… It was just a stupid idea, maybe we can do something else like…”</p>
<p>Jade kissed her rambling girlfriend and after she was sure the Latina wouldn’t say another word she backed away.</p>
<p>“Works every time.” She chuckled. “Tori… I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about it.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>“Really.” Jade nodded. “So for the record this is <strong><em>far</em></strong> from a stupid idea, I think we’re ready.”</p>
<p>“Are you serious?” Tori squealed happily. “Really serious?”</p>
<p>“As serious as a heart attack.” Jade replied. “But if we’re doing this, we are doing it <em>right</em>.”</p>
<p>“I’m almost afraid to ask.” Tori said with a raised eyebrow. “But what do you have in mind.”</p>
<p>“You’ll have to wait and see.” Jade smirked evilly. “It will be a night we’ll never forget.”</p>
<p>“Why wait till tonight?” Tori asked. “I mean, we could just go to my house, no one will be there till Monday.”</p>
<p>“Patience my dear Vega.” The Thespian said. “You can’t such art.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong> <em> <span class="u">Several hours later;</span> </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>“Wow… Just wow.” Tori said contently, resting her head on Jade’s chest. “That was amazing.”</p>
<p>“I told you it would be worth the wait.” The Thespian said, an arm holding her girlfriend’s waist while the other was tenderly playing with her long dark hair.</p>
<p>“When you’re right, you’re right.” Tori replied happily. “Best night ever!”</p>
<p>“You know Vega, you surprised me at every turn today.” Jade said honestly. “But the biggest surprise was that you didn’t wait till tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Screw Valentine’s Day.”  Tori grinned. “Everyone else can have the 14<sup>th</sup> but <em>we</em>… <strong><em>We</em></strong>, Jade will <em>always </em>have the 13<sup>th</sup>.”</p>
<p>“I like the sound of that.” Jade smirked. “You just make the unluckiest day of the day into a lucky one… I really should be mad at you for that Vega.”</p>
<p>“But you won’t.” Tori said. “It will <em>only</em> be lucky for us.”</p>
<p>“Can’t argue with that logic.” She shrugged. “Now Vega… Ready for round two?”</p>
<p>“Sure,<em> if</em> you can keep up.”</p>
<p>“Oh <em>that</em> will be arranged.”</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>“Oh YAY!”</em> </strong>
</p>
<p>“Ok, new rule, <strong><em>never</em></strong> imitate Cat while we’re in bed.” Jade said seriously. “It kills the mood.”</p>
<p>“Duly noted.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well my dear readers, Happy Valentine's Day… One day earlier, funny thing, this idea originally wasn't meant to be a sequel to "Friday the 13th; Performance Overload" but as I kept writing it evolved into a different idea than the one I had in mind since I originally just wanted Jade and Tori to keep away from the whole V-Day thing since I have no doubt that Jade would hate the holiday and simply ditch the holiday altogether but then I was hit with inspiration and thought, what if February 13 was "Jori Day", not very original I know but I liked the ideas and decided to have a go at it.</p>
<p>Jade having a grudge against Cat had to be put into the story because we already know she would get revenge on her even though she's her best friend, lets not forget the time she cut all her hair though in here she was far more lenient since she just gave her the cold shoulder, we can all assume its because Tori is being a positive influence on our favorite Goth, heh.</p>
<p>So, what did you guys think of this story? Constructive Criticism is always appreciated.</p>
<p>Invader Johnny Signing Off.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>